Making New Memories of Us
by Princesa Aerionna
Summary: When memories are all that you've got is taken away from you, there is nothing left to hold your ground, your whole life. Post Season 2 finale, Pre-Season 3 premiere. Chapter 10 is up!
1. Prologue

Annie Walker had never found the Domestic Protection Division so quiet. And tense. Not after that morning when Arthur Campbell had strolled down to their floor to announce the loss of an officer code-named Moonlight. The officer turned out to be her old professor Mark Ramsey.

Her body was sore due to the long flight from Milan. Joan had insisted on direct report and debriefing, promising her that she could take two days off then. Everyone was scattered about, there are whispers as she walked to her desk. The pressure in the air was palpable.

Changing her mind, she turned her direction toward Tech Ops. If anyone knew what was going on, it would be Auggie. Nothing went pass the man's radar, she thought to herself with a warm smile. Her steps stopped at the doorway leading to Auggie's office as she saw the empty desk inside. There was no Auggie. Her initial thought was that he was probably in a meeting with Joan. But, closer inspection told her the computers was off. It was not like him to be in the office and not turning on his computers. Usually, there was the low hum of the processor. And his headphones were secure in its place, as if no one had actually use it today.

And it was twenty past nine in the morning.

"Annie,"

Her eyes turned to see Jai Wilcox stepped inside. His trademark smile was missing from his face. Annie felt her heart dropped even before she actually knew what he had to say. She could tell from his expression that it was not a good one. And the fact that he was down here in the DPD didn't help Annie's suspicion at all.

"What's going on here, Jai?"

He hesitated for the slightest moment. "Auggie got in a traffic accident."

When she was a child, deep water scared the hell out of her. Or if she remembered correctly, any amount of water scared her. The idea of getting in the water was enough to leave her shivering. She could be drown to the unknown water and no one would know. As she grew older though, she grew pass her phobia and enjoyed any water activity. It had become Danielle's endless teasing material from time to time.

And compared to what she felt that moment, drowning in the deep water was nothing. She would take the latter any day than this.

"Accident?" She choked out from her numb mind.

She tried to think clearly. Traffic accident happened all the time. So many of them were small ones and the people involved didn't sustained serious injury. Yet somehow, she mentally knew it wasn't the case with Auggie's accident. Her Auggie.

He nodded, if she wasn't imagining it, there was almost sadness in his eyes. "The car that took him to office was hit by a truck this morning."

...

I have been working on this story forever and it had been through numerous changes. With all that has been going on in the show, I had to made some more adjustments. Originally, this story takes place sometime after the Season 2 Finale but before the premiere of Season 3. And I decided to just stick with it.

Thank you to anyone who'd have enough interest to read this small piece I wrote.

Hannia


	2. Chapter 1

It was Saturday morning. The sun shone warmly over the city in its summer glory. The park was full of activity with people running, kids playing football, and old couple taking a stroll around. If he hadn't come much earlier, finding his usual bench empty would be a miracle, or finding any empty bench at all for that matter.

"So, what's on the papers today, Sunshine?" He asked in a way of greeting when he heard familiar footsteps stopped beside him and the person sat down next to him, taking his cup of coffee aside to eliminate the barrier.

"Good morning to you, too, Aug," She replied casually, pressing said coffee cup to the back of his hand so he could place it on the other side of him on the bench.

Auggie draped his arm over the back of the bench to draw her closer, and she automatically scooted over to his side, leaning her head on his shoulder for a moment to simply enjoy the morning. She glanced up to his face which was as calm as ever but, after more than a few years being his best friend and girlfriend, she knew he was trying to hide something from her.

"What's up, Aug?" She asked. "And don't say 'nothing' because I know something is bothering you."

He chuckled and sighed. "My parents are coming in to town next week. Told me they had some business or something and said they'd stop by over at my place to see me." He explained with a hint of frustration in his voice.

"And?" She probed, not really understanding his problem with his parents coming over for a visit.

Auggie sighed again. "That's it."

She frowned, lost in her own confusion. There must be something he wasn't telling her about his parents. "So, what's the deal?" She opted to asked straight forward. Because, he really was getting her lost in there.

"My parents, Annie." He said as if he was explaining something to a third-grader who didn't immediately understand him over a simple matter.

"Yes, I know, Auggie, your parents. But, really, what's with your parents?" She tucked one of her feet under her so she could face him better, curious about his parents more than ever.

"Oh, you don't know them."

"Right, so, please, if you would enlighten me on the matter as I don't see a problem with parents visiting their children." She went through the memory of his stories about his family, his parents, none of she could recalled could have pulled this kind of reaction from him. Well, not that she could think of anyway.

"They're nosy. Both of them are, my mom is the worst. They asked a million and one question at a time about a million and one different subject. And, not just to their boys but to those close ones, too." He pinned the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index finger.

"Trust me, Annie, they're bad."

"Come on, they can't be that bad." She tried to cheer him up.

"Oh, wait and see until you have a dinner with them." He sighed, again.

* * *

"Annie," Joan's voice brought her back to reality. She'd been staring off into space, lost in thought as she sat outside Auggie's room in the hospital, not noticing Joan had been there for five minutes.

"Yeah?"

"Why don't you go home and get some rest?" The head of DPD said softly, standing in front of the younger agent.

"I'm fine, Joan." Annie said. Truth is, she was exhausted. It was past lunch time and she hadn't eat much either. She'd actually forget the last time she'd sleep. Was it on the plane over to Milan? Because she couldn't sleep on the way back home with a snoring seat mate and some baby crying in three rows behind her.

"That's not a request, Annie." Joan added in her director tone.

Annie sighed before finally standing up. "I'll check on him one last time then I'll leave." She walked inside of Auggie's room and quickly was greeted by the sight of the unconscious man. Various tubes and machine connected to his pale body. He looked so weak and it almost broke her heart.

"Hey," she patted his hand, just like every time she came near him. "Joan ordered me to go home. But, I'll be back in the morning, alright? Good night, Auggie," she kissed his forehead, taking another good look of his face then leave the room behind.

"I've notified Auggie's parent." Joan said when Annie came out of the room. "I want you to get them from Dulles when they land tomorrow."

"When?" Annie asked.

"I'll send the details soon. And don't worry about coming to the office tomorrow."

Annie nodded. "Okay. Thank you. Goodnight, Joan."

* * *

"Wait, what?" He said 'a dinner', yes?

"They want to have a dinner with us." He said it as if it was the worst thing to ever happen in the year. "You don't think they really have a business or so in town, do you?"

"They're your parents, Auggie, I'm not going to assume they're faking a story. Even though, in retrospect, that wouldn't be a surprise at all." She said with amusement evident in her voice.

"When you survive their million-question session, you're not going to be in such of a good mood." He insisted.

She laughed and shook her head. "Don't worry too much; you'll have permanent frown lines on your forehead." She patted his forehead, smoothing over his frowns and, there it was, a small smile broke his face and she felt a surge of pride at being the source to inflict it.

"I don't care, you're still going to love me." He captured her hand and kissed her knuckles softly, his eyes shone with adoration to the woman he'd never seen.

She chuckled. "That, I do. It'll be nice if you look good, though." She smirked playfully.

"What do you mean?" He asked in a hurt tone, tracing her arm with his hand up to her face.

"I don't look good anymore?" His fingers found her cheek, feeling her amused smile under his touch.

She didn't bother to answer his question as he closed the distance and planted a soft kiss to her smiling lips.

* * *

I was contemplating to delete that last line because it might be too soon to happen, but then I thought better of it.

Thank you very much for sparing some time to read and those who had follow and review this story, I appreciate it.

Hannia


	3. Chapter 2

Annie Walker, CIA operative, tapped her fingers on the steering wheel impatiently. She was exhausted and all she wanted to do now was get home, take a shower, call Auggie and then sleep for the next 24 hours, at least. But this early traffic accident slowed her down. The vehicles in front of her moved up slowly, from her car, she could see the involved cars already, a black sedan and a truck crumpled on the other side of the road. As she passed the scene, she glanced over to see that the medical staff was just bringing out someone from the black sedan. A familiar someone, she noted. She gasped, eyes wide when she saw the side of the injured man's face. It can't be him, he was safe in his apartment, sleeping soundly, she told herself.

However, Annie found herself pulling over and get out of her car, sprinting over to the ambulance and the injured man that was just about getting in.

"Ma'am, you're not allowed to come closer." A uniformed man stopped her.

She complied, but her eyes were following the injured man into the ambulance. And she saw his face, his blood covered face.

"Auggie!" She screamed, running toward him.

The uniformed man stopped her again.

"Let me go!" She protested, trying to free herself. "He's my husband!" She yelled without really thinking at the man as she yanked his hand from her arms.

"Auggie!" She scrambled to his side, tears wielding her eyes as she knew exactly that it was him.

"Ma'am," One of the med tried to stop her from getting into the ambulance.

The previous man stopped the med, shaking his head. "It's okay. That was her husband."

"Is that true?" The med asked back to Annie.

"Yes, he is my husband." Annie said, praying that she sounded convincing enough. Because, to hell, she wouldn't leave Auggie there alone.

"Alright." The med said finally, allowing Annie to climb into the ambulance.

At an amazing speed, Annie was by Auggie's side, holding his hand tightly. "Auggie? Auggie, can you hear me?" She asked through her tears, wiping some blood from his oxygen mask covered face while one med was working to revive his heart.

"I'm afraid he can't, Ma'am," a young female med told Annie slowly. "He's gone." she started to pull off the oxygen mask from Auggie's face.

"No! No! NO!" Her body shook violently. "Auggie! You can't leave me. No!"

* * *

"Annie," a soft knock sounded at her door.

Annie took in deep breaths to calm her heartbeat before croaking, "Yes?"

She heard Danielle opened and closed the guest house door and a moment later, Annie could smell something delicious in the air before her sister appeared. "Hey,"

"Hey," she said weakly, working a small smile for her sister as Auggie's bloody face filled her mind.

"I brought some food. And coffee. Thought you'd need some." Danielle put down the tray she was carrying to a table and moved to sit by the side of Annie's bed, offering the hot dark liquid.

"Yeah, coffee sounds good." Annie sat up and accepted the mug gratefully, taking a generous sip. "Thank you."

Danielle simply nodded. Annie cradled the mug in her hands, lost in thoughts of her dream again.

"He's going to be okay." Danielle said as if knowing where Annie's train of thought had taken her.

Annie looked up to her. "He's going to be okay." Danielle repeated.

"Yeah. I know. He's so strong." She said it more to herself than anything else.

* * *

Auggie and Annie arrived at the restaurant earlier than Auggie's parents by less than five minutes. Annie was describing the interior and general layout of the restaurant when his parents came.

"Your parents are here," Annie whispered to him when she noticed a well-dressed couple walked towards their table following the previous hostess.

"August," His mother, Laura Anderson, paced up to the table as she laid eyes on her youngest son. Auggie stood and turned to allow a hug which he knew was coming from his mother.

"Hello to you, too, Mum," He felt his mother's smaller body embraced him, they stayed like that for a little bit longer. Annie smiled at the warm sight before her.

"Son," Adrian Anderson called to let his son know of his position before giving him a man hug.

"Hello, Dad,"

After the men ended their short exchange, Auggie pulled Annie closer to his side, letting his arm rest around her narrow waist. "Mom, Dad, meet Annie Walker, my girlfriend."

"It's nice to meet you, Mr and Mrs Anderson," Annie took turn shaking their hands politely with a bright smile.

"It's nice to meet you, too, Annie," Laura seized up and down the young woman before her with an apparent approval of her good taste in fashion. She decided that she liked her already.

Done with the introductions, they seated at the table and made their order. As they waited, the conversation flew over small topics of how Auggie's parents flight was and everyone's doing.

"So, you work with August?" Laura asked, putting down her wine glass.

Auggie had told Annie that his parents knew he was working for the CIA, so knowing that, Annie assumed they must knew she was CIA, too. But, to be safe, she would simply confirm that they were colleague at the Smithsonian.

"Yes, at the Smithsonian." Annie replied. "I'm with the acquisition department."

Laura smiled, pleased at Annie's reply. "A woman with arts and history knowledge, wonderful." Adrian made an affirmative noise.

"What else are you interested in?" Adrian asked.

"I love to travel, to keep my language skill sharp. It's a skill you can not pick up only by reading text books. And I'm so happy that my job allows me to do both." Annie made sure her tone stayed humble, she didn't want to brag too much about herself.

"She speaks languages that, half the time, I'm sure was not spoken in this planet," Auggie said in an even tone, the growing smile on his lips belied him though.

"That's not true," Annie defended herself. If Auggie was so worried about his parents scaring her away, he, at least, should be helping her, right? And what was that he was doing? Teasing her in front of his parents? What if they…

The hearty laugh from Adrian and Laura's soft feminine chuckle finally registered into her ears, and she smiled shyly, poking Auggie's foot under the table. He seemed a bit surprise, but she only knew it because he turned to raised his eyebrow at her, silently asking what was that for? Like Annie would tell him then and there.

"How many languages do you speak, Annie?" Laura asked. It's like she and Adrian took turn in questioning Annie.

She felt Auggie's parents' eyes were on her and suddenly felt very self-conscious that she absent-mindedly tucked an imaginary lock of hair behind her ear. "Six languages, kind of."

"Really?" Laura's tone was not disbelieving, it was more like amazed. And Annie didn't know if she should be happy about that.

"What are they?" It was hard to miss the sincere curiosity from Adrian's voice.

" Portuguese, Spanish, German, Chinese, Turkish, and Russian." she said to which Auggie's parents reacted with impressed exclamation.

"And those are only the ones she speaks with native fluency. There are, like, four more? Or five?" Auggie added, turning his head sideways to Annie.

Annie silently crushed Auggie's hand under the table with a dead squeeze. He was enjoying this way too much.

* * *

Annie walked out of the elevator car, a small pot of mint plant in hand. She showed her CIA ID to the guard leading to Auggie's room. There was no evidence that the accident was an intended threat to Auggie as CIA agent. It was pure traffic accident. But, Joan Campbell, being the momma bear that she was, insisted someone arranged a guard shift at the hospital. For caution, she had said to the man in charge of Auggie's guard protection. Though everyone knew it was only because Joan cared that much for her operatives' safety, especially Auggie.

"The nurse is changing the bandages, it wouldn't be long." the guard informed Annie.

She nodded and moved to sit down in one of the plastic chairs.

Her phone beeped, she glanced at the screen. A message from Joan telling her that Auggie's parents' plane would land at eleven and also that there would be a car that would take her to the airport from Langley.

The nurse came out just then. "You are Mr Anderson's friend, right?"

"Yes." Annie nodded.

"He came around some time ago, I thought you should know." he informed her.

"When is he going to come around again?" Annie asked.

"We don't know. We gave him some more sedative to allow his body to heal itself. His heartbeat is getting stronger and more steady. So does his brain, though I noticed there is some odd behaviour..."

"He's blind." Annie said, thinking that it might be the cause to inflict the odd behaviour the nurse mentioned.

"Oh. That might explain it, then. But we'll know more when he is able to stay awake for a longer period of time."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, Miss."

When the nurse left, Annie walked inside Auggie's room, to see the man still unconscious. She set the mint plant on the table by his bed.

"Good morning," she said, giving the part of his good arm a soft squeeze. "Your parents are coming to DC today. I'm picking them up from Dulles later." She sat down on the empty chair at his bedside. "You'd better wake up by then, or I'm sure you'll face your mother's wrath."

She propped her elbows on the side of the bed, making herself comfortable to accompany him. She hummed some jazz tunes, one of their favourites from Charles Mingus as she stared at his face, counting the seconds when his perspiration would disappear on his oxygen mask before coming up again. The steady beep of the heart monitor was the only comforting sound in the room. It was the one thing that assured her he was still alive and somehow she knew that he was fighting for it.

* * *

Thanks so much to anyone who read, followed and reviewed this little story of mine.

Hannia,


	4. Chapter 3

Auggie Anderson, Special Forces soldier, looked up from the book he was reading to one of his army buddy who'd just walked inside the tent.

"What you got, Billy?" Auggie asked as his friend sat down on the bed next to his, opening a large brown envelope.

"A letter. From my family back home." The younger soldier replied, taking a few papers and some photos out of the envelope.

Auggie nodded and continued to read his book until Billy made some noises. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." He said. "It's just that my sister, apparently, still wouldn't let go of the fact that I couldn't attend her graduation." He held up a picture of a young smiling brunette wearing full academic gown.

Auggie laughed at that. "That's Parker, right?" He studied the picture in his hand closely. "Wow. She'd grown up so much."

"Well, it's been a few years since you visited us," Billy pointed out as he went through each of the photos his sister had sent to him.

"Is she dating anyone?" Auggie asked nonchalantly.

"Hey, man, she's my little sister." His tone had taken up some protective quality like only an older brother could.

Auggie laughed. "I'm kidding, okay?" He returned the photo to him.

Billy gave Auggie a smirk. "I know, Captain. Maybe I'll introduce the two of you again sometime."

* * *

Travelers went over every which way around her. Annie watched the mass of people coming off and welcomed by their friends and family alike, glancing at her watch. It was 11.07 am. The plane from Glencoe had landed a few minutes ago, but she hadn't seen anyone that matched the picture of Auggie's parents Joan had shown to her earlier. A Samuel Collins, one of CIA's numerous security officers, was holding a simple white paper with 'Mr & Mrs Anderson' printed in black ink.

"Do you think they're late or something?" Annie wondered aloud.

"No, someone made sure they took off in that plane. And on time." Collins said.

Moments later, he caught sight of the man he was looking for, followed by a petite woman. "There they are," he pointed out to Annie as he held the name sign higher so the older couple could notice it.

Once Mr Anderson saw the paper with his name, he quickened his steps with his wife at his side.

"Good morning, Mr and Mrs Anderson," Annie greeted them.

"Where's my baby? How is he doing?" Mrs Anderson asked at once, sounding all maternal-worry.

"Laura," Mr Anderson put a hand around his wife's shoulder. "Calm down."

"Auggie's in the hospital, Ma'am. The doctor said he had passed the critical hours." Annie answered nonetheless.

"Do you have baggage that needed to be taken, Ma'am, Sir?" Collins asked.

"Oh, pardon me. It's Adrian. Adrian Anderson. And my wife, Laura." Adrian offered his hand to Annie then Collins. Once introduction was out of the way, Collins asked if they had any baggage again.

"Yes, just one medium brown suitcase." Adrian said. "I'll get it."

"Please, let me," Collins offered. "Wait here with Miss Walker." He left before Adrian could stop him.

Twenty minutes later, they were driving toward the hospital. Laura had started to ask questions again to which Annie tried to answer politely. There was no cover story needed to tell Auggie's parents as they'd agreed to go along with the truth of the traffic accident. And Joan had also mentioned that Auggie had read in his parents. It was so much easier to deal knowing they already know what Auggie did for a living. And it helped to explain the need of security guard around his room.

"Laura," Adrian said in the same calming tone he'd used earlier at the airport. "Give the young lady a break. You can ask the doctor later. Alright?"

Laura took a deep breath before nodding and settled herself on the side of her husband's side, allowing herself to be comforted by his hand stroking her arm. Annie smiled subtly seeing the older couple on the rear view mirror.

* * *

_"The venue's a bit atypical, I know. But, we've got Billy's high school football team competing for the state championship on the big screens, 30 beers on tap."_

_"A party tailor-made for Billy."_

_"You're one of Billy's college buddies, right? The cop, right?"_

_"Firearms training would be tricky."_

_"Oh. You're Auggie. I'm sorry, I can't believe I didn't put that together. I'm Parker."_

_"Billy's little sister."_

_"Yeah. It's nice of you to come. The whole family's been wondering how you're getting along. How are you getting along, Auggie?"_

* * *

The sun had barely setting when Annie rounded the corner to Auggie's room. After a short late lunch, she showed Auggie's parents to a vetted hotel room. Then, there had been a quick briefing; and wasn't she glad Joan decided to send another operative instead of her. The thought of leaving town, let alone the state, with Auggie unconscious in the hospital was not very high on her list. One hour session with the treadmill and punching bag left her feeling totally spent.

But, Annie needed to see Auggie again before she could get home. So, she knocked on his door to announce her presence, though she knew he couldn't be bothered with it. Judging from the quiet room, he was surely asleep or unconscious from sleeping pills.

"Oh, thank God."

Annie almost jumped out of her skin when she stepped in the room, not expecting her best friend to be awake.

"Could you please turn on the light? It's so dark in here." His voice was low and a bit slurred.

For a moment, Annie thought she was in the wrong room. In her exhaustion state, she'd might got off in the wrong floor. It wasn't such an off thought either. But, no, she was the right room and it was his voice.

* * *

_"And maybe I'll come back and we'll both be single and we can just… pick things up. Stranger things, right?"_

The words replayed over and over on his brain like an old tape, putting more and more pressure until he felt like his head was going to explode. It's just something about the quietness of CIA after working hours that brought out all of his hidden thought. His fists were tightened, his knuckles had gone white. He took deep calming breath, willing his mind to veer off the current subject of thought.

_"I'm so sorry, Auggie."_

Finally, he picked up the receiver and dialed a number he'd memorized for the past few weeks.

"Dr Kessle? It's Auggie Anderson," he said into the phone. "I want to set an appointment."

* * *

"Auggie?"

"Mm-hmm,"

"How are you feeling?" Annie stood by his bedside, studying him closely.

"Like I had finished a round with a truck." He said. "Is there a blackout or something here?"

Annie was confused, she opened her mouth to say something but then closed it again. Something was very wrong with her best friend. Her voice was shaking slightly when she said, "I'll go get the nurse, okay? I won't be long."

Auggie's frown deepen. "But, aren't you the nurse?"

It was all that was needed for Annie to freeze in her spot as she was turning around and in the next moment, she was out of the room, running for the nurses station down the hall.

* * *

You all know where those italic lines came from. And yes, they aren't mine. I just need to play with it a bit.

And apart from CA episodes, there is this one book from Ilana Tan, Winter in Tokyo, that inspired how this little story would go after this chapter. That's all.

Warm thanks to anyone who had enough time and interest to read, follow and/or review. I appreciate it all.

H


	5. Chapter 4

"They want to reassign me," she told him that one evening when they were enjoying fresh air on the roof top of the building she stayed in.

He was lying his head on a pillow they'd brought along with a blanket to cover the hard concrete, she was massaging his foot, particularly careful around the tender spot of his ankle which was sprained that morning after suffering various encounter with tables, chairs and other unknown objects. They both had tried to straighten the small flat she lived in as much as possible and kept most things out of the way for him, but he still managed to bump into them. This morning he'd slipped on a small step down in front of their building. He swore for a full minute and she laughed, finding him to be so comically funny.

"Yeah?" He raised an eyebrow. "Where to?"

"One of those outskirt villages. I'm not sure," she paused, glancing at him to gauge his reaction without breaking her ministration. "Though I get to choose."

"Hmm…" he mumbled. "And do you want to accept it?" he asked carefully, mentally knowing what her answer would be.

"Yes," she said. "There are more people who need help over there,"

"Education, health, women rights," the last phrase got him a not-so-gentle squeeze on his abused ankle. "Aw," he shrieked, trying to pull his foot free of her hands but her hands held it back. "What was that for?"

"Being smart-ass," she replied with a smile in her voice.

"Maybe you'll get a prettier tan there," he smirked playfully. "When you come back after two years."

She laughed, letting go of his foot to lean over his body, awed not for the first time of this amazing man. She said nothing, instead she planted the softest of kisses to his strong jaw.

"You aren't going to let the men here get to you, are you?" he asked teasingly, only he was half serious in angling his joke to get the real answer.

She chuckled, lips very close to his own, "Would you chase them away if they do?"

"Mm-hmm," he captured her lingered lips, "With guns and knives."

Swiftly, he switch their position that he was now on top of her, ignoring the protest of his bruised ankle, trying to assure her that he was there when she'd come back. He conveyed his need for her to come back to him.

"Parker," he whispered her name. "You do want to come back, do you?" he asked when they parted to catch their breaths.

The silent met him like a heat wave. He swallowed as she angled her head up again, closing the small distance between them.

* * *

It had been a long busy day in the office. Nothing so unusual though, as they managed to get off of work at decent hours, a rare occurrence lately. That was why they decided to have some dinner outside. He was pulling the car into the parking lane of one restaurant in DC when a phone started ringing.

"Was it yours or mine?" he asked, pulling his car into park.

"Mine," she said, answering the call. "Yes, Annie?"

"What is it?" he asked, alarmed by her sudden stillness, glancing to her.

"We have to get to the hospital. Now." she said quickly.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he started the car back toward the exit.

"Something happens to Auggie." she replied curtly.

"It's okay," he put a hand on her knee in reassurance to calm her, knowing full well the way she always looked out for the younger agent. "We'll get there soon, Joan."

* * *

Annie paced nervously in the hall. Joan was on the way here, she thought, trying to calm herself. Auggie was in the room with some nurses and a doctor. She'd wanted to stay inside, but one of the nurses had insisted that she should just wait outside. Unable to know what's really going on inside made her more anxious. It sent all of her red flags on high alert.

She could only catch some muffled noises, Auggie demanding explanations. And then, it was quiet.

_"Aren't you the nurse?"_

_"Is there a blackout or something here?"_

Those two questions repeated over and over in her head, but, for the life of her, she couldn't really figure out what they meant. Or she just didn't want to consider it. It was not plausible.

Steady fast footsteps approached her, she turned around to see Joan and Arthur held out their CIA id as they pass the guard. It hadn't been fifteen minutes, they must've been around to get in the hospital so fast.

"Annie,"

"Joan," she acknowledged Arthur with a small respectful nod.

"How is he? What happened?" The head of the DPD asked rapidly.

"He was conscious, I was walking inside. He asked weird things…" Annie trailed off. _Weird _was an understatement. "I don't know. The doctor should be out soon."

Annie could see that Joan had more questions but the older woman held them back, probably knowing that her subordinate didn't have the answer. They had to wait for the doctor.

"Did you notify his parents?" Arthur asked.

Annie turned to the older man, "No, I didn't. I thought I should call Joan first. Should I…"

"No, you did right," the assurance came from Joan. Arthur gave her a look which questioned her decision and Joan answered him with another look that said they'd notify the Andersons when they know something more. At last, he gave an almost imperceptible nod.

The doctor came out a few minutes later, followed by one nurse who left immediately. The young doctor was about to greet them when Joan beat him to it.

"How is he?"

He seemed surprised but recovered quickly and started to give them the detail, "We thought Mr Anderson might have suffered minor memory loss from the head injury."

Annie's mouth went dry, her heart dropped into the pit of her stomach.

"We were unable to fully ascertain the extent of his memory loss because he started to have panic attack and we have to put some sedative," he paused. "Is there some specific event that might have left deep emotional effect on Mr Anderson recently?" the doctor asked.

Joan was thinking of Auggie's ended relationship. So did Annie. And the doctor seemed to pick up on that from both women's expression.

"The patient might want to forget it, the accident caused the triggers to be pulled free." he added.

Deep emotional effect. Traumatic. He couldn't remember her. Had Auggie wanted to forget her because he was, what, having traumatic experience relating to her? Annie thought as she edged herself to the wall, needing the support because she felt her whole world was spinning. Joan was drawn closer to the side of her husband, he circled his arm around her waist protectively.

"When will we know more?" Joan asked, somehow manage to still be in business mode.

"Once Mr Anderson is ready to perform the full examination. There are some tests and another CT scan needed before we made final diagnose. We will assess his condition in the morning,"

"We need to know what he remembers and what he doesn't," Arthur said, taking charge of the situation.

"He doesn't remember me," Annie mumbled, but the other three heard her. Joan looked at her disbelievingly.

"We could arrange it along with the tests, to know if it's permanent or not. Some patients got their memory back,"

"No, we'll use our doctor." Arthur said. "It's a matter of national security, we couldn't have a civilian doctor." He added when the doctor made to object.

"Of course, Sir, I understand."

"And I want a detailed report of what we know right now," Joan said, sobering up. "An hour."

Another objection died on the doctor's lips as he noticed Joan hard glare also Arthur's pose, they made a really imposing figures.

"Yes, Ma'am, an hour, it is." He nodded. "Is there any more questions, Ma'am? Sir?"

"The report," Joan replied curtly.

"Yes, of course. I will have it in an hour." He said then left.

Once she was sure the doctor was out of ear-shot, Joan pulled out her phone and started to make phone calls. So did Arthur.

"Should I call his parents now?" Annie asked to Joan.

The older woman shook her head, "Not now, I will call them in the morning."

Annie nodded then moved slowly to sit down in one of the plastic chairs, barely listening to this end of both phone conversations. Joan seemed to be ordering someone to have more guards on watch in the hospital. Arthur was asking to have someone put together all intel that was on Auggie's level clearance. And he wanted some high clearance doctors to be in the hospital in the morning.

"Annie," Joan called her to attention, pulling her out of reverie.

"Yes?" She looked up at her boss.

"Was that true? What you said, Auggie doesn't know you?" she asked the question carefully.

Annie nodded weakly. "Yeah, I think so. He thought I was a nurse. And…"

"What else, Annie?"

"I thought he didn't know he was blind, too," she paused to drew in deep breath. "It might be the shock, though."

Joan closed her eyes briefly. There wasn't any mission involved. And she had one of her operatives unconscious in sedative-induced sleep in the hospital bed, having no clear memory of his life. And she was the head of DPD.

* * *

In that particularly quiet day at the CIA, Annie decided to end her day early in favour of getting her personal mission on the road: getting Auggie to open up. Auggie had gone silent on her for a grand total of three days. That's how long she was able to suppress her curiosity and respect his unsaid wishes for some time and space. It was hard enough without the man specifically avoiding any talk longer than a few minutes here and there for the last couple of days.

She had a feeling it had to do with whatever it was happened during his short vacation in the Horn of Africa. Or more precisely, with the one person he wanted to look in the eyes, a woman named Parker Rowland. And damn the girl if she didn't know how lucky she was. Annie had dedicated a whole evening to know everything about this girl. She had felt bad for researching intel on Auggie's girlfriend like she was an asset behind his back, but she also felt the urge, the sudden responsibility, to do it. Weird things. And she believed, she knew everything about her to rival her besties or Auggie.

"Hey," she opened and then slid close the glass door shut behind her, approaching his desk casually.

He angled his head in her direction, the only sign that he had heard her, "Yeah?"

"You ready to go? I'm dying for some drinks," she leaned against the corner of his desk, studying his face to find any clue about his current mood.

"Give me fifteen," he said.

"Alright. I'll be at my desk," she gave his arm a soft squeeze before going out of the Tech Ops office.

* * *

Annie drew in deep breaths and blew it out slowly. And repeated it continuously as she lied awake in her bed that night. He could not recall anything about her, let alone of who she was. Her best friend, her handler, her mentor, her Auggie, didn't know her anymore. The one person that she could always confide in, whom she trusted with her life and her heart, her subconscious added…

It might be temporarily. Perhaps, it was just the shock. He was confused. The hit on his head was quite hard she was informed. But, still.

_"Aren't you the nurse?"_

Auggie Anderson could tell it was her from a mile. Okay, maybe that was exaggerating, the point was he knew her anywhere. Taking another deep breath, she shifted in her bed, again, trying to not think of these things. She focused her mind on her nieces, on the latest mischief they'd pulled on. And then, suddenly, she was back to Auggie, to how Katia, joined by Chloe, didn't stop asking about him for a whole month after the Smithsonian tour. Danielle didn't miss the chance to document what was a very sweet moment to her.

That one brought a fond smile to her lips. And she allowed her eyelids to slid shut.

Only she didn't fall asleep because she threw them open again in the next second, unable to take the mental image of Auggie's bloody face from the dream that had greeted her.

All these years, growing up an army brat and traveling, she had never known the feeling when one of your friends, best friends, was injured or sick and in the hospital. Sure, there had been people she knew. But they were more like acquaintances and far relatives she barely remember. Auggie was different. She knew him. He knew her.

Mist started to fill her eyes, suddenly very aware of how close she was to losing him.

* * *

"Auggie," he said in a way of greeting. "It's Jai."

"Yeah, I know it's you, Jai."

"You remember me." He remarked in a tone that clearly indicated he hadn't expected it.

"Only your cheap cologne." Auggie said.

Jai rolled his eyes. "And yet you forget Annie," he pointed out, deadpan.

"Annie," Auggie mumbled the name, the only Annie he could recall was his young kindergarten teacher, the kind and fun Miss Anne.

"Yes, Annie Walker." Jai emphasised her name. "The doctors will be here next to run some tests."

"No one left to come in here?" Auggie asked, frowning.

There had been both his parents, Joan and Arthur, and some of his techie guys who got in to see if he remembers them. He did. Though he still wasn't sure how he was still with the CIA, being unable to see and all. He was called 'boss' by a young guy named Stu. And he wasn't sure how that happened.

"No. You've met Annie and she isn't here yet. And as for the other people, the doctors will handle it." Jai said and went out of the room.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed this one. I'm sorry if the med stuff isn't correct or come out weird. I did some small research to see the possibilities, but midterm took my time and it just really isn't my strong suit.

Thank you so much to everyone who had read, follow, favourite and/or review this story, I appreciate it all :) Have a lovely weekend.

H


	6. Chapter 5

A short call from Joan ordering her to get to the hospital asap was enough to cause her worry to peak up all over again. Not to mention that the doctor was supposed to run the examination procedure on the extent of Auggie's injury this morning. How bad is the result? Annie wondered as she rounded the corner toward the hall leading to Auggie's room which was pretty crowded considering the early hour. Suited agency men, Joan and Auggie's parents. She noticed that both Arthur and Jai were among the suited agency men.

"Morning," she greeted them with a small nod, not really up to put on a smile for the sake of good appearance.

No one return her greeting verbally. Jai gave her a tight smile. Arthur simply looked at her. Joan regarded her with her eyes. Adrian glanced up and nodded from where he was sitting down with his wife close to his side. Laura didn't even acknowledge her.

The tension in the air was too palpable and she didn't even know how to break it with a question. She retreated to the wall out of the way, trying to be casual as she slightly leaned her back against it, watching the closed door in contemplation. Jai walked over and stood beside her.

"The doctors have been in there for an-hour now, it shouldn't be too long." he informed her in a low tone.

She turned to glance at him before continuing to stare at the door until in opened fifteen minutes later, the doctors exited Auggie's room.

As soon as she could catch the doctor in charge's eyes, Joan gave a silent command for him to start talking. Annie noticed that none of the doctors was the one she'd seen assigned to Auggie previously. Most likely they were the agency's doctor.

The doctor who appeared to be in his mid fifty or something, swallowed before giving them all the short debrief, considering the presence of civilians. Laura was standing in a second and about to start asking questions when the doctor started talking.

"We need to order another CT scan as soon as possible to make the final diagnose, but from the preliminary questions asked, Mr Anderson's memory loss is varying in the time span. Most of the events he couldn't recall happened after his injury in Iraq, though he could remember some of them."

"And his injury in Iraq?" Joan asked.

"He hasn't been able to get all the details though he remembered all of the men in his unit."

"Why did this happen? How could my son lost his memory?" Laura asked for the first time. The lady was having a hard time dealing with the news. She'd only heard it this morning.

"It's the blow he received on his head, Ma'am. It's like a brake was released for some hidden dark memory to be completely forgotten. And the things in between."

"Are these permanent? Is there something that can be done?" Joan asked.

"It depends, he might recollect his memory in time but it should not be pushed too hard. There are some therapy that could be done."

Joan nodded curtly and said in her director tone, "I want a full, detailed report on this, including the CT scan result. By noon."

* * *

"Can we talk somewhere else?"

Annie glanced at her best friend for a moment before concentrating back on the road, "What do you have in mind, Aug?"

He shrugged, "Your place or mine. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, sure."

"I just don't feel like handling a crowd right now." He added, fiddling with his folded cane.

"I understand. We are heading to your apartment now," she informed him.

She saw him opened his mouth to say something but didn't continue.

Twenty minutes later, Auggie flipped on the light of his apartment to reveal the mess it was in. Annie gasped in shock. The coffee table's glass top was broken into some huge chunks and a few smaller pieces. Some container that was supposed to be on his kitchen island was on various spot on the floor.

She couldn't take it anymore as her eyes landed on him, seeing how he slumped his shoulders, he knew that she'd seen all of it. She dropped the bag of six-packs they'd get on the way and threw herself into him, enveloping him in a hug. His body tensed at first but then his hands slowly encircled her waist, returning the hug.

There was nothing that needed to be said. Yet there was everything to be talked between them. They all could wait, one by one.

"How did you live in here for three days?" she asked him, extricating herself from him but keeping her hands on his arms.

"I didn't," he replied. "I have a safe house nearby," he added when he felt her frown.

"C'mere," she took his hand, guiding him to his kitchen counter. She righted up a fallen stool and instructed him to sit down before going back to get the six-packs.

"I'm going to need a bottle or three," she said as she got one out for him and one for herself, "before touching any of those glass pieces."

He turned to her, "You don't have to do that. The cleaner will come in tomorrow."

She took another long sip before replying, "No, I do have to. What kind of best friend am I if I let you sleep with this mess here."

"I can just go to my safe house again for the night." He said.

"No." She put down her bottle and moved to find his broom. "You sit still and put and tell me everything. And I'll do all the cleaning." She patted his arm from behind before starting to clean the floor, still in her killer heels, nothing less.

* * *

"Mum?"

Laura had sat by her youngest son's bed since the doctors left some minutes ago, peeling a red apple for him. Adrian was on a coffee run to the nearest coffee shop down the block. She looked up to her son's face, his eyes darting around unconsciously.

"Yes, Auggie?" she said softly.

"Maybe you should join dad at the coffee shop, I want to be alone." he said carefully, needing the time to think alone, but he did not wanting to hurt his mother's feeling, either. "Please?"

She let out an inaudible breath. "Okay. Let me just finish slicing the apple for you."

She did just that and arrange the slices on a plate on top of the table by the foot of the bed.

"The apples are on the table on your 6, there's a glass with water, too, on 10," she bent over to plant a tender kiss on top of his head. "I will be back after lunch, okay?"

"Thanks,"

"And, darling," she added, pausing until he trained his gaze to her, "I love you."

He smiled at that. "I love you, too, mum."

He heard her mother's retreating steps and the door opening and closing. And Auggie was left to the void that felt strange to him despite the fact that it had been his company for more than five years. Or so the doctor said. And his thoughts took off running a mile a second.

He was still CIA, no longer a field officer but he was head of Tech Ops in the DPD. Joan Campbell was his boss. Arthur Campbell was her boss. Jai Wilcox was an ass. He dated Parker Rowland. She was in Africa with the Peace Corps. His last official mission was Jack of Diamonds in 2007. All of his men didn't make it back home and he lost his sight. That was five years ago.

And who was Annie in all of this? She worked for the CIA, that much was obvious. She was a field agent. He was her handler. That was all the information that the doctor had told him from the file he had. But the way Jai mentioned how he didn't remember her made him think that there might be more. Were they dating? No, he had been famous with the ladies but he had never cheated on his girlfriend before. Sure he hadn't start now, had he?

His head started to pound heavily. He reached out his hand carelessly, trying to find the glass of water but he couldn't quite control his hand's movement and missed it by an inch. The glass toppled over, the water splashing on to his bed, it rolled down and hit the floor, shattered to pieces. It drove him to the edge, igniting the bubble of emotion within him. He was frustrated with himself, not remembering and not seeing.

He covered his face with his good hand and cried for the second time since he regained full consciousness last night. It was for real this time. There was no nurse around to stop it with a jolt of sleepy juice. And he allowed it all out.

* * *

"What is that?" He asked, glancing up in the direction where he caught the sound of a camera snapping picture from packing his bag.

"What?" She asked back innocently, even as she studied the previous picture she'd been taking on a digital camera. There had been a show from the first and second grader at the school and she was taking a lot pictures of everyone before she had to leave for the reassignment.

She smiled softly when she noticed his expression, couldn't resist to snap the camera at him again from where she was seated on the love seat by the corner on the bedroom.

"Did you just snap a camera at me?" He asked.

"No, I'm taking pictures of myself," she said steadily, walking over to the bed where his suitcase lied.

He chuckled and resumed his packing. She lied down across the bed beside the suitcase, angling the camera lens to him again.

"How was the show today?" he asked, clearing the spot beside her before sitting down.

"Great, they were so funny and cute. Forgotten dialogues and this little boy tripped over his own gown," she laughed easily as she recalled the event. "What do you want to do for dinner?"

He shrugged, searching for her hand but she was using both to steady the camera as she was taking another picture of him. "Smile," she instructed.

"Do I even look at the camera?" he asked as he found her arm and traced it up to her hand and the camera. He snatched it from her. He plopped down beside her then, "Let's take a picture of you."

She leaned over to kiss his cheek as she righted the angle of the camera and directed his thumb to the snap button. "On three,"

"Three,"

"Let's see the result," she took the camera and press the preview button. "Oh, it's good."

"How about we grab some dinner outside?" he asked, propping himself on his elbow and started to plant soft kisses to her skin that he could find.

"Okay," she said slowly, shivering at his touch. "Are you all pack up?"

"No," he was getting close to the corner of her lips. "I don't think that you'll fit in my suitcase."

* * *

His head snapped at the sound of the door opening, she waited deliberately at the doorjamb for him to say something, anything at all, to tell her if he knew it was her. But, he only tilted his head to the side, waiting. She could imagine what he would have said, Being early, Walker?

"Who is it?"

She let out a shaky breath which she covered effectively by shutting the door. "It's me, Annie."

"Oh, hi, good morning," he offered with a smile that could pass as polite to anyone else, but it was just awkward for her. It wasn't the kind of smile she was used to get from Auggie.

"Morning," she replied, trying to sound cheerful. He'd definitely call her on the fake tone.

"I'm sorry for what happened the other day," he said instead. "Jai said we were good friends, and I can't…"

"It's alright." It's not. Her brain reminded her. But, she wasn't ready to hear the words coming out of his lips. Not yet. The truth was that she left with Joan and the others once the doctors explanation was finished. She wasn't ready to meet him again yesterday. She wasn't sure she was ready now.

He gave her another polite smile which was, in her opinion, very un-Auggie-like. "I wish they'd allow me to have some coffee. I hate hospital."

She couldn't help but smile at his antics and addiction to coffee. It was about the time she would normally bring him coffee. She'd graduated from her coffee run duty a long time ago, but Auggie somehow had charmed her into bringing him one cup each day when she was in office.

"I would have bring one cup but then Joan would have my head. Or your mother," she remarked.

"I wouldn't tell if you don't," he said teasingly before sobering up. "My mother, uh, my parents, have you ever met them before?"

She frowned in confusion but answer him anyway, "No, I only met them at the airport the other day."

"Oh." Auggie mouthed. "Anyway, thank you for the mint plant. The nurse said it was you who brought it."

"Not a problem. I figured you'd prefer the mint rather than the bleacher smell," she inspected the plant on his bedside table.

"How'd you know that?" he asked before realizing his mistake, "Oh, we were friends. Sorry."

Annie bit her lips, a small pang of hurt at his choice of using past tense in describing their relationship. "Has anyone watered the mint?"

"I don't know, but I guess no. Why?" he asked.

She moved to refill an empty glass with water from the bathroom. Because you couldn't kill my plant twice, she thought. "Small plant needs enough water regularly." she said as she poured some water, "and a little bit of sunlight." she moved the pot to the window pane.

"Water and sunlight," he mumbled.

"Yeah, water and sunlight," she walked back over to his bedside. "How are you doing, Aug? For real."

"I'm fine." he replied, almost too quickly.

"Auggie," she said his name in warning.

"Really. I'm going to be fine."

It was an outright lie. She wanted to push on but she was late for work already.

"You can tell me anything," she said at last, giving his hand a soft squeeze. "We are friends, Aug, you are my best friend. Even if you don't remember it," she almost choked up getting the last sentence out.

He was silent. And she struggled to steady her voice before speaking again, "I'm late for work, I'll see you later."

And with that said, she left his room.

* * *

I am so sorry for taking this long to post. I had a quick weekend vacation after mid-term then my mind went off with it, I guess. Anyway, thank you so much for everyone who had read, followed, favourited, and/or reviewed this little story. They all means a lot to me :)

Have a great weekend! Hope we all survive the season finale ;)

H


	7. Chapter 6

Annie made a bee line for the bar, not in the mood to find an empty table. It had been pretty late, but the usual crowd at Allen's was still there. Unexpectedly, she caught sight of Jai playing darts game with some of the guys he used to play with.

She nursed a glass of beer and people-watch for almost ten minutes when he finally got away from the game and came over to her.

"Didn't expect to see you here," he said in a way of greeting as he took a seat on an empty stool beside her and put in an order.

"You are the one who has been absent from the class lately," she remarked.

"It doesn't seem that way on darts," he smiled.

She chuckled.

He studied her for a few moments, noticing how the small laugh didn't light her eyes like it used to. "You okay?"

It was a simple question but the answer was far from simple. She doesn't feel like talking, especially not to Jai. But he was like the only person who might actually get it. Joan might, too, but it's not like she could go and have a heart to heart with her boss.

So, she surprised both of them by saying, "Auggie spent his working hours inside one of the safest building in the entire country. He was well out of danger and harm's way."

And she was the one who was out there in the field, in constant uncertainty if she'd returned home at night. She'd thought that her mind could spare some worry of Auggie's safety. But, no.

"Danger had a certain way to follow people like us, Annie," Jai said.

…

It was almost 10 pm when she was finished cleaning up his apartment and straightened it as much as she could. And he was done talking more than an hour ago. He told her about their conversation on his last night in Eritrea. She could tell that there was more to it than he let on. But she didn't push for more.

They just sat there on his couch. His eyes had been dropping shut for the last fifteen minutes now. She carefully took his beer bottle away but then he mumbled something.

"I'm just going to put this away before I leave," she said softly.

"Wait, what?" He sat up, rubbing his eyes. "You're leaving?"

"Yeah," she said as she dumped the empty bottles to the bin.

"It's…" he trailed off, checking his wrist for his watch but he'd put it off when he changed his clothes. "It's late,"

"It's only ten, Aug," she informed him, putting on her shoes.

"You can't drive like this."

"Just so you know, I didn't drink as much as you did, Auggie, I'm okay to drive," she smiled at him before grabbing her purse.

"Annie," it was the tone of his voice that stopped her midway to his door. She turned around to see him standing up, looking pretty much lost. "Please, could you spend the night?"

All witty retort that came to her mind died on her lips, this is Auggie asking her to spend the night without any hint of his usual teasing/flirting. And that's when she realized that it was much worse than she originally thought. And that this was him saying he didn't want to be alone. She walked back to him, deploying her purse on the console table as she went .

"Okay," she touched his shoulder to let him know she was in his reach.

He smiled imperceptibly, "You can have the bed."

She chuckled, "Alright."

…

She left work early that day because she'd wanted to get a little bit more time at the hospital. It might help to make his memory recovery faster, the doctor had said to her. Joan was beyond kind and understanding, Annie couldn't even begin to know why, and she kept her in the office, putting her on the Russian watch desk.

On the way to the hospital, she stopped by to get some soft scented flowers in a small bouquet. Those formal air around them had diffuse considerably in the past couple of days, but he wasn't back to how he used to be around her yet.

It was her paying him back for all of things he'd done for her, that was how she was putting this. After almost two years and countless favours she'd never be able to fully repay, she felt like it was her only chance to ever help him. And then she felt like it wasn't even half enough. He'd done so much more for her.

She was informed that he was starting to see a psychiatrist today to talk things through. And to determine his current emotional condition and to decide when he could leave the hospital. For a moment, she remembered what the doctor had said, about the bad things that he'd might wanted to forget. Her initial conclusion was that she was a 'bad thing' to him because he didn't remember her. He might have unconsciously wanted to dismiss her from his memory. Perhaps it was all the disaster that she carried around in her pocket everywhere she went. But she didn't know for sure.

And before she found out the truth about that, and she had went to talk about this with the doctor, too, she was advised to see it differently. The doctor had kindly mentioned about her being in the middle of the bad memories disturbing his unconsciousness. And it didn't necessarily meant that she was one of his bad memories.

So, until then, she was going to take all the awkwardness and sometime indifference between them. For the peace of her mind, she had to be there for him. For their friendship.

…

"The file mentioned that you were dating Parker Rowland, do you remember her?"

Auggie was sitting in the psychiatrist room. And they had been talking for what felt like all day. He was growing frustrated to learn so many question that he could not answer because his brain didn't have the information he needed.

He glanced up to the psychiatrist, "Parker?" he asked.

"Yes, Parker Rowland," she repeated.

He closed his eyes for a moment, blurred memory flooded him. "Billy's little sister," he said.

"Yes."

"She's with the Peace Corps, we keep in touch."

She wrote down some notes and he heard the pencil scrapping against the paper. "That's not true, is it?" he asked, already noting all the pattern where she would scribble note when his answer weren't sticking to reality.

"Like I said, I'm in no position to tell you about your own personal life, but, yes, it isn't entirely true."

He sighed.

"I couldn't put facts into you, you'll get overloaded. You have to get them back yourself and see. I can only help you talk it all out. All the little pieces and you have to put them back together on your own." She closed her notebook and put it down on the coffee table in front of them.

"When can I leave the hospital, then?"

"So eager to get out, " she remarked. "I'm not in charge of that but I know you need physical therapy and rehabilitation before you are allowed to leave."

"Rehab?" he asked disbelievingly.

"Auggie," she started. "I know you've been there, but those period are among the ones you couldn't remember. I'm going to have to notify the doctors that you need to go to rehab again. Just to make sure."

"That I wouldn't break my other arm a day after being discharged?" he asked wryly.

"No, that you can go back to live your life. You have acquired so many skills to live on your own and we need to know that you know each one of them again. Your fingers might remember braille but your brain might get confused and messed it up. Your hands might know how to navigate with the cane but…"

"I think I get it, doc," he said impatiently.

"Do you?" she asked, soft yet firm. "Because this is important to you."

He nodded once.

"Good."

* * *

It's shorter than the previous chapter, I know, but I see it as a filler some sort before the story moves up next chapter.

Please know that I'm really trying to keep going with this story. I have all the plots written out. It's just my plate is so loaded these past few weeks. And I have finals coming early next month, year, really. Anyway thank you so much for any of you who are still around with this newbie here.

Lotsa love,


	8. Chapter 7

"So, you had known my son for quite a long time, Annie?" Laura asked, setting her cup of coffee on the wooden table between them.

"Yes, ma'am, he was assigned to be my handler when I first started at the office," Annie said. She hadn't expected Auggie's mother to be waiting outside of his room alone when she got in the hospital. Her husband had to fly back to Glencoe yesterday for work.

The older woman smiled, "Please, you can call me Laura."

"Of course, Laura," Annie smiled at the older woman. Somehow, coming from her lips, it didn't feel right addressing this old lady by her first name. She carried herself in such a way that was so commanding, even if her frame was petite. Perhaps it came in the territory, the woman, after all, had raised Auggie and four other boys who surely had all became respectable men.

"I hope he was being nice to you," Laura said.

"Yes, he was very nice. And helpful…" Annie paused. She wasn't sure she could continue describing how kind and caring Auggie had been to her to his mother without breaking. So, she decided to offer her another smile.

"He hadn't always been so nice to be around. Especially after Iraq," sadness was evident in her tone of voice. And regret.

"I wouldn't know," Annie said, suddenly wondering how Auggie was right after Iraq. And how this must be like a replay of what happened more than four years ago to him.

Laura gave a small smile that didn't reach her grey eyes, "You didn't know him back then, did you?"

Annie shook her head.

"You might have run away if you did," Laura told her, implying at how bad things with Auggie was. "That's why I have all of his brothers and wives coming tomorrow. I don't want the same mistake to happen again this time around."

Annie frowned, not having any clue of what Laura was getting at. Did Auggie shut his family out or something? It was like the kind of thing hurt-Auggie would do, handling all the pain on his own and not letting anyone in. She was soon paled at the idea that Auggie might shut her off. It hadn't happen yet. But they hadn't got any better either. It was so plausible that Annie felt like she was going to be faint.

"He lost it one day, telling everyone that he was okay and not to mind his business. Things were so tense. And August wasn't going home for two years," she let out a deep breath, before taking some more sip of her coffee.

"I'm not letting that happen again this time," Laura said, putting down her coffee cup, sobering up. She looked at Annie who was just silent. "Oh, I'm sorry to say all of these things to you, dear. It must've been confusing,"

"No, it's okay, ma'am. Uh, Laura."

Laura smiled at Annie's little slip, glancing at her watch to check the time. "I think August's session should end soon, shall we get back upstairs?"

"Yes," Annie nodded.

…

"When's your flight again?" she asked quietly.

"The day after tomorrow." he replied.

She let out a deep sigh. "Do you think it's actually going to work?"

His hand stopped massaging the back of her hand, circling her bare ring finger now and then. "I know." He brought her hand to his lip and planted soft kisses. "We'll make it work, okay?"

He felt her head nod against his chest, before she turned over to look at his face. The morning sun casting light on his face through the wooden-framed glass window. In an hour, she'd need to be on her way to the local elementary school where she'd been teaching for the past few months.

"Mm-hmm."

"You are not going to be here forever," Auggie started to roll her over and gave small kisses on her shoulder to her cheek. "And I'll visit again," he added.

"Auggie," the tone in her voice made him stop. "I like it here, things are different. And…" she trailed off.

"You don't want to come back," Auggie finished for her, guessing what she'd been thinking this past week since he arrived. It's been nagging at his brain since their conversation in the rooftop earlier in the week when she told him that she received reassignment offer.

She let out a breath. "I don't know." She made to sit up, he followed her suit. "I mean, can you, would you stay here?"

…

"August," His mother asked after a few moments of silence fell in the room. Annie had just excused herself to leave after receiving a phone call. "I've got two things for you."

"Uh, I don't have a good feeling," Auggie joked, trying to lighten the mood. "What are they?"

"You choose," Laura said, a small smile on her lips. "News or gift?"

Auggie chuckled, "Really, mum?" He tilted his head to the side, "News, please."

"Okay, your brothers are coming to see you tomorrow,"

Auggie's head snapped up at once, "On a weekday? Why?" He knew for a fact that the weekend had passed.

"Because I asked them to wait until you're ready for them to visit. Ethan would have been here by last Wednesday." Ethan was Auggie's brother number three, who had always been protective on his younger brothers, especially Auggie, the baby brother.

"Mum, no." Auggie sighed. He didn't really know how to handle his brothers right now. Let alone adding their wives to the equation.

"Yes," Laura said firmly. "They just wanted to see you, August. They are so worried."

"Really?" Auggie asked sceptically, raking his good hand through his hair.

"Yes. It's better if you are not arguing this, alright?" The distinct tone of her last word said it all.

This was the one tone his mother used to demand a yes answer from his sons, proven years after years. What would Auggie give to simply say no to his mother right then?

"Yes, mum."

"Good," he could really hear the satisfied smile on her face and then he felt like it was going to be good, too. "Everything will be alright." she assured him and he nodded in defeat.

"What's the other one?" he asked, quirking an eyebrow as he caught some rustles and then an object was touched to the back of his hand. He noticed that was how everyone been giving things to him. They knew how to act around him. He was the only one who didn't know how to act around himself. "What is it?" he asked, his fingers moving to inspect it.

"Open it," her mother urged.

Carefully, he felt around the small box covered in some kind of cloth tied by a simple ribbon around it. "It's not pink, is it?" he joked, putting the box on his lap and slowly undoing the ribbon tie. Once it was freed of the ribbon, the soft piece of cloth revealed a hard box.

"Should I be able to open it?" he asked after some moment of trying to find an opening to the content of the box. It was kind of hard when you could only use one hand.

"Yes," he felt her hand picked up his own hand and she touched his fingers to the small dip that should be used to open the lid of the box. "There it goes," she said as the lid snapped open.

She held the box as his fingers moved to check the content. "A watch?" he asked, taking said watch out of its box.

"Susie, one of the nurses, told me your watch didn't survive," she told him. The kind nurse had check on him a few times when he was in that kind of mood, irritated at not knowing the time of the day.

A smile crept on to his face, a real and sincere smile that he hadn't had in days. "Thanks, mum."

He felt the smooth crystal surface of the watch, wondering what his fingers were looking for. There were small buttons on the side and he idly tried one. "Five-o-thirteen p-m," a female automatic voice announced, causing him to flinch in surprise.

His mother laughed softly, "You don't know how to use it, do you?"

He shrugged, "I don't know. Uh, I'm not sure," his index finger sensed another button but was afraid to press it.

"Let me show you," once again, she took the watch and his hand in hers.

"You knew?" he asked in surprise.

"Of course," she said.

They spent the next ten minutes exploring his new watch which apparently had medium black leather strap. It didn't cross his mind that his mother would know how to use a braille/talking watch. It should have. She always know everything-that's where he inherited his knowing-all gene from. At least, the things related to her five sons. As his mother explained the details, he found his mind catching up quickly, knowing exactly what she was talking about without any question.

"Thanks, mum," he said sincerely when her mother was done.

"It's alright, August," she patted his arm, and then kissed his forehead softly.

...

In a fleeting moment, he was going to say yes to her. He'd stay with her. He'd leave his job at the CIA. He'd move to Eritrea. He'd live with her here forever. But, it wasn't as simple as that. Perhaps it was that simple six years ago. But, he wasn't going to go in there.

He could try. Really. But, even as much as he worked hard to make his blindness simply an inconvenience, it was limiting him. More than he'd like to admit sometime. His life was not in Africa where he could barely do anything helpful. His life was thousands of miles across the Atlantic where he had a job that enabled him to put his disability in the back of his mind and contribute in greater things.

A week vacation was okay. But to actually live here was a whole different matter. Their lives, perhaps, just weren't meant to keep going in the same direction.

If only she knew what she was asking of him.

"Why?" the question came out of his lips before he could stop it.

...

Auggie was waken up in the morning by a noise of someone moving around in his kitchen. Initially, he thought someone had broke into his apartment. His body tensed before he remembered what happened the previous night. He had slept on his couch because he asked Annie to stay over. He was too much of a gentleman to let himself sleep with her on his bed. So, he took the couch and Annie took the bed. At least, he hoped she did because the last thing he remembered was them talking a lot softer and mundane topics on the couch before he fell asleep.

Standing up, he stretched his body, trying not to flinch too much as his back muscled ached. His head was pounding slightly, but it was nothing that he couldn't handle.

"Aug, you are running out of coffee," Annie shouted from the direction of his kitchen, sounding displeased as if he had done her wrong.

"Morning to you, too," Auggie replied, making his way to the kitchen.

"You are running out of coffee," she repeated when he approached the kitchen island, closing another drawer.

"Am not," Auggie said, moving to the overhead cabinet.

"Are, too," she insisted. She had searched his kitchen and she didn't find any coffee at all. Either that or he hid his coffee somewhere out of sight.

"Am not," he repeated, opening the top left cabinet which was filled with numerous plastic packages, differing in size. A moment later, he retrieved a large package from the back of the cabinet. "Is it coffee, is it not?" He asked, showing it to her direction with a smile.

"No fair," she said, accepting the coffee from him. "You hid it in the back where I couldn't see it."

"Neither could I. Really." He said. "And for the record, I did not hide it. It was in its right place."

She snorted softly, starting to measure the coffee beans in to his coffee machine. "You should have put things like coffee in a more accessible place, Aug. Lower cabinet where I could see it would be nice,"

"Sure, I'll rearrange my kitchen to accommodate you, Miss Walker. Next time," he said with a smile in his voice.

"Great," she replied, turning around to face him, a bright smile of her own in place.

She was glad that she'd make him smile first thing in the morning. Next, some hot coffee. It should be enough to make a great start for his day. If not, then she had their usual 9 o'clock coffee date to rely on. If all should fails, Allen's after work was as good as any to end the day, Annie thought as she refilled his coffee beans container which actually wasn't empty.

* * *

I really have no idea what to write of Adrian, so I sent him back to his work in Glencoe. Should I bring him back when Auggie's brothers visit tomorrow?

I'm happy enough if you spare the time to read this, but if you find any mistake in grammar or anything that is bugging you or some ideas, suggestions, please, let me know :)

Thank you for reading. I really appreciate all the reviews and follows.

Happy New Year!


	9. Chapter 8

Annie excused herself from Auggie and his mother when an unidentified number called her on her encrypted phone. She went out on the hallway, looking around to see if there was anyone nearby. Only two agency guards. She walked away for a few feet before answering the call.

"Halo?"

No answer.

"Halo?" she tried again, her mental alarm started to went off. She held up her phone, staring at the screen for a second then punched the end button.

This was not a good phone call.

"How are you feeling today, Auggie?"

"Good, actually," He replied.

He was back with Dr Suzanne Wilkins. But instead of talking in an office room like his first session, she came to his room instead. Maybe there wasn't other room available. She was with the agency, so she might not actually work in the hospital and didn't have an office here.

He heard her started to take notes from where she was sitting on the couch in front of him.

"Okay. Any ideas on what you might want to talk about today?"

He shrugged. He had a good night sleep after his mother left last night. No one visited him, only the night nurse who confirmed that Dr Wilkins' session would be moved to early morning since he had mandatory lunch with his family at 1.30 pm. Mandatory as it was arranged by his mother. Even his father couldn't get out of it.

And he felt better at knowing the time when he woke up that morning. Thanks for the watch from his mother.

"Your visit to Eritrea," Dr Wilkins suggested, noticing the red marking of that particular event on her paperwork. She was going to wait for him to approach the subject, but it seemed like he was unwilling to bring up any subject at all. "What can you tell me?"

He pinched the bridge of his nose before starting, "I don't know. I went in the middle of June, I guess. Stayed for a week, ten days?" He stopped, collecting his own memory of the trip.

"Go on," she encouraged.

"It went out pretty well. No?" He wasn't really sure of what he remembered. He thought they had a lot of talk while in Eritrea. "We did a lot of talk."

"On the matter of?"

"Our relationship." He said, sounding more certain. "I left with the intentions of getting her back, wanting to be the home she come to after she's done with the Peace Corps." It was true. And he was surprised at himself for being able to be so open and honest with the doctor.

"And did she want to come back?"

It was the question that trigger another memory. It floated in his mind, brushing the edges of his memory, right on the tip of his grasp before it disappear again. "No. She said she liked it there."

"How do you feel about her decision?" She asked.

Auggie was silent before speaking, "I understand her, what she was saying about feeling better and able to help others."

"But, did it hurt you?"

He threw his glance another way for a moment, feeling a fresh wave pain of broken heart. He arrived in Africa with so much hope to show her how serious he was and that two years would pass by, he could wait. He would wait. And he left with the pieces of his heart and hope shattered.

"If what you're looking for is the cause of my trauma, I don't think that it is."

"Umm, excuse me," a pretty dark-haired woman asked someone in the hospital's receptionist desk.

"Yes, how I may help you, ma'am?" a young woman replied with a friendly smile.

"I'm here to see August Anderson, could you tell me where is his room?" she asked.

"Sure," the young woman typed something into her computer and came up short. A simple direction to ask for an ID and call a shown number was the only information she got. "May I have your ID?" she asked.

"Yeah," she opened her purse and pulled out her driver license.

"I'll be back in a minute," she received the ID and retreated to the phone by the far end of the receptionist desk.

…

"Thank you for going with me to August's apartment," Laura said to Annie as they exited Auggie's apartment building towards her parked red VW.

"It's alright, you may call me when you need anything. I'm happy to help," she assured the older woman. Truth was she had been considering to bring some fresh clothes for Auggie but she couldn't really just broke into his apartment. Then this morning his mother solved the problem for her.

She stuffed Auggie's leather brown travel bag into the back passenger seat.

"Are you alright?" Laura asked when Annie stopped at a red light. "You seemed distracted."

Annie turned to her for a moment, offering her a polite smile. "I'm sorry, I'm fine."

"I'm not keeping you from work, am I?"

"No, I don't have any pressing work at the moment. Joan, I mean, my boss, she's pretty understanding."

Laura hummed in affirmation but said nothing more. And Annie initially thought the older woman to be the chatty type. But it seemed like Laura only asked questions non-stop when it concerned Auggie.

A phone ringing broke the silence in the car. Laura took her phone out of her purse and answered it with a soft affectionate voice after telling Annie it was her son.

"Ethan… How was the flight? I'm on my way to the hospital," she mentioned the hospital and Auggie's room so he wouldn't need to go through reception desk. "August isn't thrilled so I expect you to go easy on him, do not push things… As I've mentioned before, it might be awkward. More than before... Your father arrived two hours ago, he's already in the hospital… You're the first to land, but everyone will be there before 1 pm. Good," Laura clicked her phone, ending the call.

Annie's eyebrow went up. Was that how Auggie learned not to say good-bye on phone conversations?

"Dr Wilkins?" Adrian stood up, greeting the young doctor after she closed the door to his son's room.

"Yes?" she inquired.

"I'm Adrian, August's father," he offered his hand which the doctor took in firm handshake. "May I have a word?"

"Of course, Mr Anderson. But I'm afraid I don't have a private office in the hospital," she said.

Adrian glanced around the quiet hallway. "I think it's okay to speak here."

Dr Wilkins nodded.

"How is my son doing?" He asked, not quite hiding his worry. He was a tough father figure, a necessity to keep his five boys in line. But then he had his limits. And his youngest had gone through a bit too much he could worry about him twice as much as his wife.

"I haven't been able to tell much but he seems to be okay. He starts to recollect some pieces of his memory. It could be a slow process," she answered.

"He had a way of appearing to be okay so not to worry everyone, especially his mother," Adrian remarked.

She nodded, "I can see that, too. He's not opening up. It's going to take a long time but I'm sure he will come around at the end of the day. On his memory, there's still no guarantee that he could recollect them. But I'm trying to help as much as I can."

Adrian nodded, "Thank you, doc."

"Sure," Dr Wilkins smiled before taking her leave.

The first one to get to the hospital was Ethan. He didn't look much like Auggie but there was something that gave the impression of their resemblance at first look. He had a nice tanned skin and a face full of freckles.

"Where's he?" he asked, as soon as he opened the door to Auggie's room.

A glare from Laura caused his face to turn into a playful grin.

"He's in the bathroom, changing," the woman replied.

"Hello, mom," the tall man approach her and gave her a kiss to her cheek.

"So, how are you doing? And don't give me the fine crap," Ethan asked.

"I'm better now," she said, releasing him.

"Son," Adrian said in a way of greeting,

"Hey, Dad," Ethan turned to hug his father briefly.

Annie stood by the window, watching the family reunion unfold before her. Soon enough, more of Auggie's family would come and fill the small hospital room. She had to go before then.

"And who's this lovely thing over here?" Ethan brought the attention to her before she could open her lips to excuse herself.

"This is Annie Walker," Laura held her hand out to Annie, telling her to come closer. She offered her hand to Ethan as she walked to Laura's side.

"Not Augs' girlfriend, I hope?" he winked at her, giving Annie another proof of his definite blood relation to Auggie.

"Ethan," his mother admonished him.

"Pleasure to meet you," Annie said, offering up a smile.

"Pleasure is all mine, Miss," Ethan brought her hand to his lips and kissed its back softly. His casual appearance of dark jeans, plaid shirt and leather jacket didn't indicate his chivalry manner. She could see that this Anderson man might had the ladies lining up for him, too. Especially with such charming look.

"I thought Leila is coming with you," Laura took her son's attention away from Annie.

Ethan practically groaned. This Leila might be his girlfriend as Annie didn't notice a ring on his finger. "Nah, she couldn't leave at last minutes. Some baby decided to come out early."

"Who's having new-born?" Auggie asked as he emerged from the bathroom, already changing to jeans and dark polo shirt from his hospital clothes. He already had the cast on his arm off and he looked much better than before, save for some cuts and dried scrapes.

Annie could see the tightened jaw and tensed muscles on his face. He seemed wary as he made his way further into the room.

"Hey, Aug," Ethan greeted, letting his younger brother know he was coming. He touched his arm before giving Auggie a man hug. "I'll never understand why most baby brothers love hospitals," he shook his head in a show of fake baffle.

Auggie forced out a laugh. "Believe me, I don't."

"Good to know."

"So, who else has come?" Auggie asked after a beat of silence fell.

"Just me," Ethan supplied.

"The others should arrive shortly," Laura said, glancing at her watch. It was a few minutes shy off eleven am.

Annie cleared her throat, "I should go, I…"

"I thought you're joining us, no?" Ethan sounded disappointed.

"I'm sorry, I'm not. I need to run some errands," Damn it, Annie, you are a spy and that's the best you can come up with? Annie chided herself mentally.

"I'll walk you out, then," Laura offered.

"Thank you, but I'm fine," Annie declined, making to walk toward the door. Before she could reach it, the door opened from outside without so much of a warning knock.

A young boy run in, calling out "Uncle Auggie!" excitedly. He couldn't be older than six or seven years old.

"Thomas," a young woman walked behind him, trying to restrain her son's exuberant energy. But the boy had already hugged his uncle's legs, pulling at his hands.

"Whoa, whoa," Auggie tried to steady his footing after the unexpected contact from the kid.

"Sorry, brother, Tom insisted on coming along," a male voice said, sounding rather apologetic but an amused look was plastered on his face.

"It's fine, Luke" Auggie said, already on his knees to be on eye-level with his nephew.

"Are you okay, Uncle Auggie? Dad said you got hit by a truck, I saw it on TV. It looked awful…"

"I'm fine, Thomas," Auggie assured the kid.

Silently, Annie slipped out of the room, catching Laura's eyes as she warmly greeted her daughter-in-law.

The red car went past security smoothly as usual. Annie thought she could just go home but then an urgent call from Joan had reversed her direction. Could it be today? She thought as she turned off her phone and put it inside her purse in the passenger seat before locking the car.

The office was busy with its usual business. She walked in and glanced over to tech ops, seeing Auggie's desk neat and empty. There was no one filling in on his position yet. But she heard Joan wanted to give it a few days before tasking someone to lead her tech department if Auggie's techies couldn't fare well without him. So far there weren't any major problems, mission related or otherwise.

Joan was talking to one of the female agents in the bullpen, she caught Annie's eyes and motioned to her office room. Annie nodded.

Soon enough, the two women were inside the spacious room.

"Jai contacted you?" Joan asked after she drew the curtain of glass window shut.

Annie nodded once.

It surprised Annie at first, Joan being so willing to cooperate with Jai, of all people. But, when national security was at risk, the senior agent was able to do what was to be done. And in this case was working with Jai Wilcox and pulled Annie into their little project.

"Barber had managed to locate Thompson last night. He's on a plane back to DC as we speak," Joan retrieved a file folder from a locked drawer and held it out to Annie.

She opened it, seeing the usual dossier of one Agent Thompson and his latest botched mission in Moscow. He wasn't in the DPD, in fact, he was one of Jai's field officers up in his new OSP office. It caught Joan's attention when she walked in to Arthur's office in the middle of the two men's heated meeting two days ago.

The second man in the picture looks unfamiliar to Annie. The file mentioned he was an FSB agent.

"And this man was seen around the area a few days before Thompson landed. He went under any of our radar just yesterday."

I seriously updated! Two of my story, actually. Go read the new one-shot on Come Summer if you haven't :)

I honestly thought I could fit the lunch in this chapter but, oops, no. And I like Dr Suzanne Wilkins' character, so I decided to just write her as his psychiatrist here. And I wasn't sure if I should include Lena and Simon and all that spy craft. But maybe I think it could add more to the story in general. I like Jai and I didn't want to kill him off in order to get Lena in the story. And also, I'm working on an idea to bring Eyal, too. Anyone has any idea is very welcomed :)

On second thought, anyone who's still willing to read this is very, very welcomed! Free cookies for everyone on the way out, eh, your kitchen.

I have the next chapter ready, so I hope it's not going to be months before I update this story again. Thanks for your patience.

PA


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

There. I'm trying to make up for my long update delay previously by posting sooner. I hope I can finish Chapter 10 sometime next week. Enjoy! :)

* * *

It was his last night in town. His plane was scheduled to leave the next afternoon. And though they weren't exactly having a week in paradise with their numerous not so pleasant discussion regarding her plan, he was determined to have a good night of dinner one last time with her.

They went to a small restaurant not far from her place for dinner. The evening weather was nice and she'd agreed to take a little walk to the town's park after finishing their dinner. He had his cane so he didn't have to hold her elbow in standard sighted guide and draped his arm around her waist and she settled herself on his side.

"I want to tell you something" she said.

"Mm," he mumbled, "Is there an empty bench nearby?" He had a feeling this conversation wouldn't be sweet and nice. And sitting down might be a good idea.

She nodded, "Yeah, there's one a few steps ahead." She walked toward the bench, his cane hit the wooden leg and he sat down, folding his cane.

"I think I've figured it out," she started.

"What is it?" He asked, not turning his head in her direction.

"It's...," she paused, "It's been six weeks and I've felt that I've done something helpful and important, at last. And it felt good, Auggie. It felt good. I've seen how things going out there and I saw the chance to make small changes, I want to take it. I'm taking it." She paused to take a breath, ignoring the tears that had silently slid down her face. "Back home, I could practically saw Billy everywhere. And it hurt. Here, it was different, I felt so much more at peace, like he was around but it feels right."

"So, this is about Billy again?" he asked quietly, not really expecting it coming from her.

"Yeah," she nodded, taking a deep breath. "I've been thinking about it a lot. And yes, Auggie, I think it is," she replied, putting her hand on his neck and jaw, forcing him to line his gaze in her direction better. "And I'm okay with it."

He was silent for the longest of time then nodded his head once, he understood what she was saying. All of it. The need to do something to be able to feel closer to someone who was already gone. He knew that kind of feeling. As a kid, he used to stay up late on full moon night just to remember his grandpa pointing the constellation in the dark sky above. Even though the sky on his home was not as starry as the one seen from his grandparent's farm when he was seven. He still did it growing up, on numerous occasion, especially when he felt lonely. He'd tried to remember the stories his grandpa would tell him and imagine that the old man was still there, sitting beside him.

He pulled her in a comforting embrace, running patterns on her spine soothingly as her sobs grew louder. "I know, it's okay. It's okay."

...

Once everyone arrived, they started to leave Auggie's packed room to the cafeteria down in the second floor. Laura, with the help of Susan, managed to reserve some tables and arranged them to be able to host at least ten adults. But apparently, some of her grandchildren were too eager to see their uncle to be left at home.

James, a seasoned architecture, arrived almost twenty minutes after Lucas, along with Michael and David, his sons. The oldest brother, John, his wife, Marie, and second son Samuel were almost late, coming mere minutes from the appointed schedule. Marie said about Samuel making last minute case to join his parents.

The Anderson clan had gathered attention as soon as they exited Auggie's room. There were more than a dozen persons in resemblance, that's quite hard to ignore. And none of them were being particularly quiet. After trading numerous hugs, peck on the cheeks, and hellos, they went straight to banter and joke around.

To be honest, Auggie was overwhelmed by the crowd that was his family. He was more nervous than before now. But there was something oddly comforting and safe to be in the middle of their commotion.

Purposefully, Ethan offered to walk with Auggie and lingered behind the rest of their family who already walked ahead of them.

"You okay?" Ethan asked his brother seriously.

"Yeah," Auggie replied tightly.

"Aug," the word was soft yet it was pressing him to not outright feed his brother with lie.

"Just nervous, I don't know what to do with the kids," he answered honestly.

"No need to worry about them, they all like you. Hell, Thomas practically adore you," Ethan laughed at the thought of how Thomas looked up to Auggie like he was some kind of superhero.

Auggie just shrugged, lost in his thoughts. "Anyway, where's Ryan and Lisa?"

Ethan stopped in his track suddenly, exhaling loudly. Ryan was James' third son and Lisa was his wife. Lisa and James were pretty inseparable as a couple, with Lisa being a housewife and able to keep company whenever her husband was traveling. So, Lisa being absent and no body seemed to notice were considered odds for Auggie.

"What?" Auggie asked, feeling dread in the pit of his stomach at Ethan's silence.

"Ryan's dead, Aug," the words left his mouth in a bitter tone.

Auggie's eyes almost bulged out of their socket. Surprise didn't even begin to describe his feeling. Young, little Ryan was dead? That didn't make any sense. The boy was only, what, six? Seven?

"When?" He asked.

"A year and half ago. He caught a pretty bad fever and something…" Ethan trailed off.

It was also hard for him to talk of his late nephew. While he loved all of his nephews dearly, Ryan was special. He was staying at James' house, keeping a very pregnant Lisa and their boys company as James was out of town on a business trip. Lisa's water broke earlier than predicted and he was the one taking her to the hospital. He was there when she went to labor and gave birth to another Anderson baby boy. He remembered baby Ryan and the blood on his small body as a nurse showed him to his mother. Then a nurse in training, who became his on and off girlfriend for years before she said yes to his proposal five months ago, now she was a midwife.

"Oh, God," Auggie breathed. He suddenly felt dizzy. "And Lisa?"

Another sighed from Ethan. "Their marriage didn't survive losing Ryan. They divorced."

Wow. Never in a million years Auggie ever thought that James and Lisa were capable of being separate from each other, let alone to the point of ending their marriage.

"I know," Ethan mumbled, reading what Auggie was thinking. Though his face might have gave him away, too. "Everyone… no one could believe it's happening until the judge declared it. Mom gave James a pretty hard time for not trying harder and going after Lisa when she left the house."

"That sounds a lot like Mom," Auggie remarked. Their mother always believed in men responsible for their wives. As much as she supported gender equality, it was still her boys job to protect and care for their ladies. And letting a woman that was your wife left the house without much of a fight, surely that'd upset one Laura Anderson.

Ethan said nothing else, tugging at his brother's hand to start walking again as their family was long disappeared at the end of the hallway.

...

A ring on the phone assigned to handle all things coming from the hospital made him stop munching on his lunch. He swallowed quickly before picking it up, "Smithsonian Institute, how I may help you?"

"I'm sorry, Sir. It's from the hospital…"

"Is he alright?" he asked, sitting up straighter.

"Yes, Sir, Mr Anderson's fine. I have a Parker Rowland here, she wants to see Mr Anderson."

"Parker Rowland?" he frowned, already pulling up the search engine of the CIA database as he was not familiar with the name. The result showed a beautiful young woman with dark hair that didn't even rise any alarm to him.

"Sir?" the woman on the other line prodded when he was silent a little bit too long.

"I'm sorry…"

"Barber," another voice from behind startled him, he turned his chair around to see Joan looking past his shoulder to his screen.

"A moment, please," he said to the receiver before answering his boss' unspoken question, "Parker Rowland, American, a volunteer for the Peace Corps, no threat..."

"Auggie's ex-girlfriend," she stated.

His eyes grew wide, "She's in the hospital and wants to see him."

"Do we have eyes in there?" Joan asked.

"I'm sure they have security camera," Barber said.

"Tell her he has appointment for the rest of the day. And I want eyes on his room the next time the girl comes back," she said and left.

"Yes, ma'am," he put the phone back to his ear.

...

The big lunch turned out to be a huge occasion that earned as much attention from the other people milling in the cafeteria. But no one dared to approach their table, only Susie who came by to say hi after being pegged down by Laura.

Everybody was talking all at once and Auggie had long given up on following any of them if the conversation wasn't directed at him. He opted to just listen at the buzz and not minding the words or who said what.

"Auggie, you are being awfully quiet," a soft voice remarked from across the table. "You okay?"

His head turned to the direction where it'd came from, it sounded like Marie. He offered her a small smile, "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Uncle Auggie," David's voice called out to him. "I'm making my debut next month for the football team. You should come and see the game!" He said excitedly.

Since when did David play football? American football?

"You meant soccer," Thomas piped in, inadvertently answering Auggie's mental question.

"Coach said not to call it soccer, in England it's football," David defended his choice of word.

"But it's America here, not England," Thomas insisted.

"Okay, American calls it soccer. But, here is, David's coach is an English man and so he calls it football," Ethan tried to please both kids before their argument could go longer and louder. No more unnecessary attraction needed.

David didn't mind at his uncle's intervention and continue what he was saying before Thomas interrupted. "Will you come and see? Everyone should go,"

"Could we have barbeque, too?" Samuel asked, giving a hopeful look to his grandmother and youngest aunt who both lived in the Glencoe area along with James' family.

Lucas made eye-contact with his wife who nodded, she said, "I think it's our family's turn to host again, we have replaced the grill," Nadia added the last part in amusement. Some joined in chuckle at the memory of their last family barbeque at her house, epic didn't conveniently describe it. Nice weather turned into storm, lightning struck the grill, burning the beefs and caught most of it on fire. Fortunately, the fire didn't spread any wider than the back porch.

None of the events were funny, but the part where the men tried to kill the fire was. There was no phone reception and so they had to make do with their own team of Anderson men. And some boys. Even young Thomas emptied glasses of water from the kitchen sink to the fire outside through an open window nearby. Nadia saw that in horror before she grabbed her son quickly away from the window and the sink. Lucas simply laughed and high-fived his boy when he heard it from her.

"We installed it somewhere farther from the porch," Lucas added.

"It's a deal, then. What's the date for the game, David?" Nadia asked her nephew.

"I'm going to book tickets for everyone," David said excitedly, before remembering to answer his aunt, "It's going to be on September, 22nd, Saturday. First game of the season."

Unnoticed by most, Auggie had gone silent again. The way David invited him to 'come and see' stirred uncomfortable feelings within him. A dark retort almost slipped out of his lips before he remembered this was his thirteen year-old nephew asking him, not some stranger. How much could he see a game of soccer? Or football, as David mentioned. Not much. It's not like he could inspect a game of sport with his fingers and see how it went about.

...

Every mission was dangerous. There was never a guarantee of you coming back at the end of it. Though if you do the math, the rate of agents who fell in line of duty and those going on to missions on daily basis was pretty small. Might as well be a massive nil. Well, math and the field didn't go along that well.

This mission in particular was in another level of peril. She was hyper aware of that as she threaded through the mass of people in busy Marrakech street. It gave a new meaning to being alone out in the field. There really was no one who would demand a regular check-in. No body was supposed to know she was in the country. She was having a vacation trip after all.

She smiled at the rear view mirror as she started to drive her rental car. Passing the fifteen seconds mark, she pushed the brake. The car behind her couldn't react fast enough to avoid the collide. Another small smile before she geared up and opened her door quickly, looking as upset as a tourist with now a broken rental car should be. She stormed at the man who mashed her rental car.

"What the hell were you thinking?!" she shouted angrily.

* * *

Thank you so much for everybody who stick up with me and still write a review! I really appreciate them.

If anyone has any suggestion, caught some glaring mistake that I missed, feel free to tell me.

PA


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

_You see that?_

_Come and see the game._

_Uncle Auggie._

_See, August…_

_Ryan's dead._

_Natasha!_

He jerked awake in his bed, surprised at how small it was. His clothes damp from cold sweat, hands slightly trembling. His head pounded with the mother of headache. Confused and disoriented, he made to leave the bed. For a moment, everything stilled and he could vaguely remember where he was. Then, things go to hell from there.

Frustration bubbled from him, the dream tumbled back, dark thoughts eating up his mind. His hand threw the first thing it landed on, something that oddly felt like his watch. Next, a glass full of water, a lamp, and some other stuff were thrown across the room. With a ragged breath, and barely satisfied, he started to walk toward where he remembered the bathroom was.

The next thing he knew, he was being carried back to the bed. Someone murmuring soft meaningless reassurances to him. Someone else also ripped him of his waste soaked clothes and put on a clean hospital gown. He wanted to shout at them to leave him alone. But he couldn't find his voice nor the energy to mutter the words.

They applied something icy on his inside right hand wrist, then he felt the unmistakeable needle piercing through his skin. I'm fine, he'd want to cry out. Slowly, the burning pain in his head subsided and he soon gave up to the bliss that pulled him under.

...

It all seemed natural. Like a rose bud blooming into full blossom at spring, the way their friendship taking another step closer following the rule of the universe.

The relationship between them grew slowly. And steadily. He knew and understood. Not only of her feeling but also the current state of their hearts. They both had through a lot. Burned and back again. He wasn't rushing anything. And she was willing to give it a try, to lighten the old spark that she'd hidden under surface, unconsciously, for awhile.

Annie was very happy when she noticed the little changes on the way Auggie interacted with her for the first time. His irregular witty off-work text messages. A treat of a slice of pie and coffee after a success mission.

It was lunch time and they went down to the cafeteria to grab a bite. It had been a few weeks that they ate lunch together for at least two or three times a week, work schedule, or rather national security, permitting.

"You okay?" Auggie asked. She had been eerily silent.

"Huh?" She asked, looking up from her salad. The Green Goddess Salad, with no peanuts. She smiled to herself when she remembered calling Auggie to ask for the forgotten favourite menu.

"Are you zoning out on me?" he asked with a playful smile. His warm eyes were twinkling with amusement, reminding her of its own beauty.

"Sorry, Aug, what were you saying again?" she asked, feeling herself lost in those deep brown orbs.

...

"Good morning, Mr Anderson," Susie greeted him, closing the door behind her.

"You know you can call me Auggie. My father is not around," he replied.

"Okay, Auggie. Let's see how your vitals are doing this morning. I heard you have an appointment with someone from the rehab later?" She asked as she checked his pulse and blood pressure.

His face grew grim. As a result of his first session with Dr Wilkins, he had been scheduled to start his therapy today. "Yeah. In an hour or so, I guess. What time is it anyway?"

"It's twenty-two past six, Wednesday, April the 11th, 2012. You have been here for a week." She informed him, moving to check the healing process of his wounds. "I thought you had one of those talking watches."

"I did."

"Where is it?" She asked.

He shrugged. "I don't know."

"Auggie," she said sternly, sounding very much like his mother when he wasn't being straightforward to her. The problem was his mother would definitely sounded quite mad if she knew he had lost the watch she bought for him a few days ago.

"Threw it across the room, don't know where it landed," he said sheepishly.

The motherly nurse shook her head in exasperation. "You had serious control issue, darling. What would your mother have to say about this?" She glanced around the room, finding the watch on the far corner below the TV. She went to fetch it.

"She doesn't know. She flew back home yesterday with everyone, I threw the thing last night."

"You do know I have her number, right?" She said as she wrote some notes on her pad.

"You don't write this down and report it back to her, do you?" he asked in worry.

"You bet." She said, putting the pad aside to check on the watch, it was still working but there was a crack on the glass cover. She tried the button and the automatic voice announced the time dutifully.

Auggie flinched at the sound. "It still work?"

"Yes. I'll replace the glass lid and return it to you tomorrow." She pocketed the watch. "Now, then, your schedule with the instructor is being postponed…"

He opened up his mouth to say something, but she beat him to it.

"You are the patient, you don't get to make objection," she waited for his verbal response.

"Okay." He said dejectedly.

"But, Dr Wilkins will stop by again later. And a lady from where you work... the Smithsonian, a Mrs Campbell?"

Great. Now, people were going to gather and enjoy a pity party on his behalf. Joan could just bring the entire division along with her.

"And also, there was a young woman here yesterday. Parker Rowland, sounds familiar?" The nurse continued.

His heart almost stopped. Parker was here in the States? Why wasn't she in Eritrea, helping people and doing good things for them?

"Auggie?"

"Yeah, she is my former girlfriend," he said.

...

"What are you going to do with Anderson?"

Joan paused midway zipping up her work dress to train her eyes at her husband. He was buttoning his shirt, not even looking at her. Was he merely asking of what she'd do for breakfast? He felt her eyes on him and met her gaze.

"What?" He asked.

Joan said nothing.

He closed his eyes, before speaking, "I know you cared about him, but this situation, everything, required quick…" he trailed off. "The board demanded Anderson to be freed of his service and duty. They believed he's unfit for his position anymore."

"Any of our enemy, his enemy, could get to him and use him against us. That's why, Arthur," she emphasized on his name coldly, "We need to protect him so that none of the enemy hears about this while he convalesce."

"They question his ability…"

"August Anderson is capable of the job and responsibility assigned to him." Joan cut off. "I am his boss and they claimed to know better about him than me?" she walked up to her husband, daring him to negate her words.

Arthur said nothing. She waited for another moment. Then, she left their room in brisk pace. He's going to be driving alone today.

...

"What are you doing?"

She froze with the two passports held in her hands. She turned around to see him naked, save for a towel covering his middle parts, fresh from the shower. She kept both her hands hidden behind her back and offered a smile.

"Are you staying?" He asked, saving her from having to answer his first question.

"I can stay," she dropped the passports and her bag, approaching him, "for a little while."

"I was hoping you'd say that," he smiled, pulling her body to him and started to kiss her.

"Do they have two showers?"

...

She was safe. The Italian mafia men were long behind her. There was no more gun shots aimed at her. No more danger pursuing her. No longer running for her life in the dark alleys of Milan. She was safe in a plane to London. There she was going to switch plane and fly straight to DC. No layover. No delay. No more danger.

But, the cold fear wouldn't leave him, keeping his hands sweating and his hearts beating faster than normal. The laser cane felt more sloppy in his grip as he made his way to the office gym to let out some of the tension from his body.

Half an hour going with the punching bag, he felt no more better. If ever, the tension and pressure seemed to be building up in his mind. It was deafening. The dark feelings that he thought had been defeated a long while ago came back to the surface. Fresh memory of that night in Eritrea haunted him. It wasn't the memory that he liked to carry around after the quick trip.

He thought he'd moved on past the accident, too. Parker's cry of pain. The bomb. His unit. Annie. But, no, his mind was doing a trick to him. The guilt never left. And it was all still his fault.

He went home earlier that day, having a dream in bright colours he couldn't name anymore for the first time in many months. The only downside was that it was more of a nightmare than a dream. It jerked him awake at the crack of dawn with no hope of getting more sleep.

...

"What is this?" she asked, accepting the small paper bag from him.

They were at Allen's, enjoying a Friday night out with a few co-workers. Well, some of their co-workers were there somewhere in one of the other tables.

He smirked playfully, causing her heart to drop with anticipation. "Open it. It's not a frog. Promise," he made the scout honour sign.

"If you say so," she peeked at the brown stuffed content, frowning at it for a moment. She looked up to him, "A Paddington Bear?" She pulled it out and poked at the small stuffed doll. Its size was no bigger than her fist.

He ducked his head in embarrassment, "Yeah. Stumbled upon it as I made my grocery order this week. Apparently, they have it on sale or something."

Annie chuckled. "Thanks, Aug." She put it down on the table, facing her, and patted its soft head. "Should I name him?"

"What? Isn't he Paddy enough?" He asked back.

She ignored his words and thought of some pet names for the doll. "Auggie is a pretty cute name," she mumbled.

He nearly spit half of his beer. She laughed as she leaned over and patted his back as he coughed. "Easy there, Aug."

...

"So, what happened last night?" Dr Wilkins asked as soon as she came near Auggie's bed.

"Well, hello, doc," Auggie mumbled sarcastically.

"Auggie?" She dropped her purse on the chair next to the bed.

He shrugged, not giving her any answer.

She let out a deep breath softly. This man was real tough to crack. Soldier and agent to his bone and vein.

"You kept a lot of things boxed, sealed and tucked away. It never grows smaller, it only gets bigger for a person in your field work. The box has its capacity and limit, Auggie. It could explode. It's already leaking now. And believe me, it will explode. Someday," She paused, "And it's going to be very ugly."

"Let it explode, then. And perhaps it could take me along in the process," he said the word before his brain could stop it.

...

The brunette stood before the door to his room, contemplating whether it's a good idea or not to knock on it and announce her presence. She wasn't sure that her presence would be so welcome after their last parting. She knew he was hurt. Badly.

Exhaling softly, she braced herself and knock at the door. There was no answer. She tried again.

"Who is it?" came a low voice from inside.

"It's me," she replied.

No reply. Biting her lips nervously, she counted to ten and decided to leave. Who was she to think that he'd want to see her again?

"Come in," his voice came louder, causing her to stop mid-turning around.

With a little bit of apprehension, she turned the knob and pushed the door open just enough for her to step in. "Hey," she greeted quietly.

"Hey," he replied from the bed. He was sitting up, leaning his body against some pillows.

The look on his face told her that he wasn't very happy to have her visit him. He had gauze around his forehead, all the way around his mop of curly hair. A lot messier than usual, she noted. And the length varied unevenly. So, the accident was pretty bad.

"How are you?" she asked, coming to stand a few feet away from the foot of the bed. She didn't dare to come any closer in case he'd be upset.

"Fine," he answered automatically.

* * *

This chapter has been sitting around for awhile as I waited that inspiration to make it a bit longer. But nothing else came to mind for this chapter. And I've never been the punctual girl on the matter of updating this story because I tend to need to be alone for awhile to write. And, honestly, I haven't been alone with myself that much lately. There are many new big projects that I take part in this year, so needless to say, I'd be very busy.

And I've decided that instead of putting up a chapter in a month or something, I'd write them all out and post them together when I finished. Whenever that'd be. I really hope it'd be before the new season started. Because I'm not so good at ignoring new information and progress away from the story.

Warm thanks for everyone who have been along with me all this time, it made me happy to know that so many of you have enjoyed it. I really hope you guys will still read this story when I finished it. I promised myself to finish it. And I will.

Anyway, I do take suggestions, ideas or anything else you have in mind about my story, my writing or others ;)

- PA


End file.
